Trees and Theives
by Coco Gold
Summary: Katie has just come to camp and a certain Travis has taken a liking to her but what happens when they are thrown into a life threatening quest? They'll need each other to survive but will their new friendship turn into something more?
1. They Meet

**I LOVE Tratie so lets see how I do... **

**Disclaimer: I DO OWN PERCY JACKSON (I own the Book Percy Jackson) =)**

**This is the story of how Katie and Travis met and went on their first quest...**

**Katie's POV**

I was on my way to-to-to what's it called...Camp Half. No. Camp-Part. No. Camp Half-Blood. Ya, that's it, Camp Half-Blood.

I'm on my own because my Satyr he Um...h-he I can't talk about it yet. Let's just say he saved my life. He got me to camp...the hard way.

When I was close to a HUGE tree, once I was about to walk past it someone grabbed me from behind and pulled me down. I tried to move and get out of his grasp but he was strong.

When he wouldn't let go I bit his hand HARD. That worked.

"Ow, Hey, no biting!" He said. I turned around and got my first good lookat him. He was my age , he was probably tall when he stands up but not to much taller than me, he is also skinny with a mop of curly brown hair that hung in his eyes and he just looked like one of those people that has a sarcastic smile instead of a real one and a gleam in his eyes. Wow, his eyes their Brown like Deep, Deep Brown. Katie! What are you doing this dude just pulled you down for no reason!

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Shhhhhh!" He said then put his hand over my mouth again.

"Will you stop that!" I said against his hand.

He took his hand off of my mouth. "Sorry listen-wait who are you?"

"I'm new I've been here like 93 seconds!" I said.

"Would you stop yelling?" He asked.

"Well sorry it's not everyday that a strange person randomly grabs you and pulls you behind a tree." I yell-whispered.

"You mean a _cute_ strange person." He said with a smirk.

"Who are yo-"

"Shhhhh!" He said pulling me be hide the tree again and putting his hand over my mouth..._again._

"Travis Stoll! Travis Stoll where are you? Travis you are so paying for my new hair strainer! A new 'Complex 345' And it MUST be pink!" Said a girl with a really squecky and annoying voice.

Once she was out of sight the so called 'Travis' let go of me. "Who are you?" I yelled.

He leaned against a tree."I'm Travi- Hey...hey are you ok?" He asked.

When he touched the tree it was like everything I needed to know about this 'Travis' just came to me _way_ to fast and hard.

He's in the Hermes Cabin, He has a Brother named Conner, He's older ten him, He doest like his Mom, He does'nt have a girlfreind, He's cute (Where did that come from?)

"Woh, Woh, are you ok? What's wrong?" He asked Getting off the tree. Once he did it all just...stopped.

"Ow." Was all I could say before I fell down and was caught by none other then Travis Stoll.

"Ok, we got to get you to the big house and talk to Chiron." He said. Then I blacked out.

* * *

Once I woke up I looked around at the room I was in.

It was just a plain white room with white window's and everything.

When I got out of the bed I was in everything started spinning. I felt dizzy, like I was going to fall at any moment.

Then I did. But I was caught by none other then, you gussed it, Travis Stoll.

"_Hey_ you really should stop falling down all the time." He said with a smirk. I shot him a death glare and he shut up.

"Here," He said sitting me down on my bed again and handing me a drink, "Drink this. It will make you feel better."

He helped me hold the glass up to my mouth because I was still a little weak. I tried not to think about how close Travis was to me. Think other thoughts, You'r at Camp, you'r alive, Travi is right next to you, You kept you're promise to Tivon (The satyr , Tivon means nature , she promised him that she would make it to camp), Travis is right next to you, Ok this is'nt helping!

Once I was done drinking what ever it was I felt alot better.

"What is that it's amanzing!" I said.

Travis put that cute smirk on his face, wait did I just say cute? This drink must have something in it.

"It's called Necter, the food of the gods." He said.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Can you stand?" He asked.

I tried to stand but I fell a lilttle , so Travis caught me..._AGAIN_!

"Do you always fall like this, or is it just because I'm just _so _awesome that you just love for me to hold you?"

"In you'r dreams Stoll." I said.

"Hey, I never told you my name." He said confused.

"When yo-you well. This is going to sound crazy but when you touched the tree, something kinda happened, like all this stuff about you just flowed into my head." I said/ranted.

"Ok that might have something to do with who you'r parent is." He said.

"Who do you think my Mom is?" I asked.

"I don't know yet, but Chiron might. Follow me." He said leading me into a room.

"Chiron?" He asked.

"Yes, Child, What do you need?"

"Y-You-You'r a..."

"A Centaur." Travis whispered in my ear.

"Chiron." He said holding out his hand.

"Kaitie. Kaite Gardner." I said shaking it.

"Gardner, thats a strange name." He said.

"Ya. I guess."

"Chiron?" Travis said.

"Yes, Child?"

"I have to get ready for our game tonight." He said.

"Of course, Me and Kaite will meet you there."

"What game?" I asked once Travis left.

"Capture the flag." He said.

"Sounds fun." I said.

"It should be fun. But very hard and competitive." He said.

"Great my kind of game." I said.

"Well, before we start we need to get you a sword and some armor." He said.

This should be _FUN. _

**NEW STORY NEW STORY NEW STORY NEW STORY!**

**Next Chapter will be about the Capture The Flag, Maybe a little Travis here and their, and a little claiming, Throw it all together and what do you have? A BIG BOWL OF TRATIE!**


	2. The Quest

**S0 sorry it took so long **

* * *

I got everything I needed for the game tonight, but we had to eat Dinner first but I wasn't hungry so I just walked around the camp for awhile. Against my better judgment I walked into the forest.

"Hey, I didn't expect to see you here." I turned around to see no other then Travis Stoll.

"What are you doing in the forest?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same question." He said.

"Just... thinking." I said.

"Are you Ok? You know after what happened today?" He asked.

"Ya, I'm fine I guess." I said, looking down.

"Do you think we could try it out again you know see if we can do it again?" He asked.

"I don't know, Travis , I don't think we should." I said.

"Ya... Maybe. But we need to now." He said.

"Know what?" I asked.

"Think about it, your in the middle of the say... a Capture the Flag game, and all of a sudden what happened back their happens again and your stuck. The person who your getting information about has no clue what's happening and it's just too much and in a second your... gone." He said.

"I guess I didn't think of that." I said.

"Right, so lets try it." He said.

"I don't kno-"

"Is Kaite Gardner _afraid_?" He asked with a smirk in his voice.

I walked closer to her and got right in his face. "Never."

"Good." He said.

"Grab that branch over their." I said.

He grabbed a branch that was a couple feet away from me. Once he did what happened earlierthat day happened again. I tried to fight it but it was too strong. I fell to the ground.

"Katie? Katie?" He asked. Once he helped me up he stared smiling. "That was great Katie. _You _were great Katie." He said. Making sure I wouldn't fall if he let go.

"W-W-When do you think I'll be claimed?" I asked, panting.

"I don't know I mean, you already have you're powers." He said. Helping me sit down on a log and sitting next to me.

"Well, who do you thin-"

"Travis?" Said a voice from farther in the woods. "Travis?" It called again.

"I'm sorry" He whispered to me.

"What?" he yelled.

"Where are you?"

"Oh No." Travis said.

"What?" I asked.

"Can you I don't know, like, hide us?" He asked.

"I don't know,Travis."

"Please."

"Why?"

_"Travis where are you?" _Said a voice that sounded like some of the _Popular _girls at my old school.

"How?" I asked.

"Take my hand."

"Ok?" I said. Taking his hand.

"Now just relax." He said.

"Focus on my voice and nothing else." He said. "Nothing but me."

Was it me or was his lips moving closer to mine?

"What are you doing?" I asked. But I didn't get an answer, I got his lips on mine. Travis Stoll was kissing me? And I was just standing there. When his hand came up and cupped my cheek, I started kissing him back.

"Travis!" I heard a voice say.

We broke apart and he stood up.

"Travis what are you doing with a girl? That's not _me_!" She said.

"Aubrey, I moved on and were over." Travis said. Looking at her.

"W-What...What are you saying?" She asked.

"Were over Aubrey." He said.

She turned to me and looked at me. "_She _is the girl that you picked over _me?" _She said.

"Aubrey I think it's time you go." He said. She turned around and started crying and running away.

"Finally!" Travis said.

"Travis, What the Heck was that!" I screamed.

"Katie-"

"You _used _me." I said.

"Katie listen."

"No! Just get away from me!" I said and started running. After I ran about 4 minutes strait and I made it to the Big House.

"Child are you ok?" Chiron asked.

"Ya. I'm fine." I lied through my teeth.

Chiron looked above me and smiled. "Child look up." He said. When I looked up I saw a hologram of wheat floating above my head.

"Child you are a child of Demeter." He said. Once he did a paper shot out of the hologram and landed in my hand. I opened it up and read it. It read,

Katie,

I feel you needed some good news so here it is. I, Demeter, am your Mother. I hope this makes you happy. I can tell that you will come to do great things. But remember stay away from that Stoll boy he's no good.

Love,

You're Mother, Demeter.

After I read that I knew that anything that me and Travis had (If you could say we had anything) was gone…

**`~`~`~`Capture the Flag`~`~`~`**

This was going to be fun. The teams were Aphrodite, Hermes, Hephaestus, Apollo, and Athena.

And our team was… Demeter, Poseidon, Ares, and Dionysus.

The teams are even because we have Percy. But I'm just happy because Travis isn't on my team.

"Worriers! On your mark get set…Charge!" I heard Percy yell and we all charged. I ran into the woods by myself as a distraction. I just had to keep running. So I did I ran and ran and ran and ran.I could of ran forever but I felt an arm wrap around my waist and pull me back. Then the person whispered in my ear."Katie, will you listen to me now?"

"No way Travis!" I said trying to get out of his grip.

"Well…You have no choice because now you're my prisoner." He said with a thing I knew I was tied up to a tree."Hey! How am I here? I was just..." I questioned/yelled."It's a power all the children of Hermes have, we can stop time." He said with a smirk.

"Fine I'm listening." I sighed.

"Katie I'm so sorry I mean and if you know me then you would know that I _never _apologize. I just she was just to clingy and I needed to break up with her but she's a Aphrodite girl so I didn't want to be cursed so I acted like I was in love with you. I was so stupid. Please Katie don't hate me." He pleaded and I would of said yes if Deme- Mom hadn't told me not to.

"No, Travis. Just let me go I think the game is over." I said, swallowing hard.

"I don't care! Just tell me why." He said.

"Untie me from this stupid tree and let me go." I said.

"Katie-" He wasn't able to finish because we heard a high pitched scream.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Probably just someone is in a fight with a Ares kid." Travis said. "Don't change the subject."

"No, Travis. Listen." I yelled.

When he stopped running his mouth we heard a low growl…and it was coming closer.

"Travis untie me _now_." I said. He took out his sword and cut off the chains that tied me to the tree.

Then we heard the growl again. "Travis what is that?" I whispered.

"Hell Hound." Was all He said.

Once he did I saw it…the Hell Hound.

Travis pushed me back and took out his sword. "Travis No!" I yelled.

"Katie stay back." He yelled back.

"No way!"

"Go get Chiron!" He yelled.

"I'm not leaving you." I said.

"You have to!" He yelled.

But I just took out my sword and said, "No."

"You'll get hurt! You're not trained!" He yelled.

"I'm a fast learner!" I said and slashed at the Hell Hound.

"If you get hurt…"

"I'll be fine. Duck!" He got down and the Hell Hounds teeth were right where his head was about two seconds before.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Ya, fine." He said getting up and stabbing the thing again.

"Travis look out!" I yelled. But I was too late the Hell Hound whipped his tail around and hit Travis, Making him fly against the tree in the process.

"Travis!" I yelled.

I saw Travis slump against the tree.

"Ok now you're dead." I said. I ran up to the…thing. And I lodged my sword into it. I thought it would hit me back but it turned to gold dust.

I ran up to Travis and touched his cheek. "Travis? Travis are you ok? Can you hear me?"

"K-K…Katie?" He asked.

"Travis! Are you hurt?" I asked.

"Don't worry I've been through worse." He laughed. Then held his side.

"You're hurt." I said.

"I'm fine." He said. "But it might be awhile till' someone finds us… will you talk to me now?"

"Depends what you have to say." I said.

"How 'bout sorry." He said. "Sorry that I used you sorry that I hurt you sorry that I was a jerk. Um… I don't know what to say now."

"You're not good at this are you?" I asked.

"Not really." He admitted.

"Who was she?" I asked.

"You mean Aubrey?" He asked I just nodded my head. "She was my gir… Ex-Girlfriend. And I wanted her gone but I was trying to tell her but she told me that if I broke up with her she would cures me and make sure no girl would ever fall in love with me again. So I pranked her cabin alot like with what you saw yesterday when I made that girls hair dryer explode." He laughed.

"So you used me so that you wouldn't get cursed?" I asked.

"Will…Yes, when I saw you I thought that if Aubrey saw that I was with another prettier girl that her Mom wouldn't let her curse me because she _is _the goddess of love." He said.

"So no matter how you put it you still used me." I said.

"I plead the 5th." He said. **A/N: That means that I will not say anything that will make me sound guilty, Sorry I do this with my friends all the time like, Did you study? I plead the 5th just a little joke**

"Very funny." I said sacristy.

"Katie listen I-"

"There you two are!" I looked up to see Annabeth staring at us.

"Someone put all the Hell Hounds in the Capture the Flag game!" She yelled. "There had to be at least 50 of them!"

"Where did they come from?" Travis asked.

"Chiron thinks that they came from Luke." She said but winced at his name.

"What can we do?" I asked.

"Send a quest."

"To where?" Travis asked.

"Luke has a camp where he trains all the new half-bloods before they can Bord his ship." Annabeth said. "So we are sending only 2 people to the camp."

"Come on Annwebeth! Chiown is about to give the quwst!" We heard Annabeth's little sister ask.

"Coming Ava. I'll be right there. You go along ahead." Annabeth said.

"Okawy!"

"Wait Ava!" Annabeth called before she could leave.

"Yws?" She asked.

"How did you get out here to me?" She asked.

"I followed yowu so that I couwd be just like youw!" She said with a huge tooth missing smile.

Travis laughed then winced in pain. Then the little Ava girl went skipping away to the 'Meeting'.

"We should get you to the Infirmary." I said.

"No I need to see who the quest is given' to." He said.

"Here." Annabeth said handing me some… fudge?

"What will this do?" I asked.

"Just feed it to him, I have to go look for others." She said.

"Thanks Annabeth. Tell your Boyfrie- I mean Percy Hi for me." Travis smiled.

"I should of left him to rot." She muttered under her breath.

"Thanks Annabeth." I said as she walked away.

I handed Travis the fudge thing but when he tried to hold it he couldn't hold up his arm.

"Oh, no way." I said.

"Please?" He asked.

So I held the fudge thing up to his lips and he ate it. Once he did he all the color came back to his face.

"Come on." He said, standing up.

"How can you stand?" I asked, shocked.

"I'll explain later, come on." He said taking my hand and leading me to where the 'Meeting' was.

"Travis Stoll, Katie Gardener. So nice of you to join us." Chiron said.

"Sorry it took us a while to get back to normal." He said.

"Well now this meeting can start." He said.

"But there are still a lot of people gone." I said.

"Well all we need is you two. You two are going on this quest be ready by the morning." Chiron said.

I looked at Travis and he looked at me with the same expression…shocked.

* * *

**Ok I'm like so SO sorry it took so long but does this chapter make up for it?**


	3. Are You Sure You Aren't Dating?

**Hey sorry my Microsoft Word broke and I lost all my files that I saved so sorry =(**

**And thank you for telling me about Demeter NOT December! Thank you for telling me and yes I fixed it and its a good thing you told me becuase I did a report about her and I said DECEMBER and my teacher was like Wow I've never Heard of her! So THANK YOU! **

**This Chapter is kinda a filler so the bigning might be a little weird but in this Chapter they officially start the quest! **

* * *

After Chiron dismissed us I ran to my cabin (Which all my stuff was in now) and started packing all my stuff. Which is just some jeans, shorts, a green tank top, and a jacket. I put it in my old back pack. I knew the quest really started in the morning but I couldn't sleep no matter how hard I tried, I just could not sleep. I heard a light knock on my cabin door.

Who would be up and at the Demeter cabin at 3:00 in the morning? Ugh 3:00 in the morning I need sleep. Then I heard the knock again. So I quietly got up and opened the door to see who it was.

"Travis?" I asked.

"Katie? Katie, can you come out here?" He asked.

_"Why?"_ I asked.

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked, again.

"Anything! I can't sleep and I know you can't either." He said.

"How do you know? Stalker." I laughed opening the door all the way. **A/N: Sorry this is another joke I have with my friends my best friend is obsessed with stalkers so ya... I really need new friends. *Sigh***

"Ha Ha." He said sarcastically. "Just come on!" He said grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the cabin, closing the door behind me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"A walk." He responded.

"And what makes you think I would like to go on a walk with you?" I said back.

"Because I'm me." He said, with a cocky grin.

"Well, _Me_, you can let go of my wrist now. Don't worry I'm a big girl." I said looking at him.

He slowly let go of my wrist but not without a blush.

"What do you think will happen on this quest?" I asked, trying to get rid of some of the tension.

"I don't know. I mean were going to _Luke's_ camp. Who knows what will happen." He said.

"Who_ is _Luke? I mean I keep on hearing about him but who is he?" I asked. Looking at Travis.

"The old leader of the Hermes cabin. He took me and Connor in like family, which we were." He laughed. "But he turned bad and went to Kronos. He left me and my brother in charge of the cabin. So... Ya." He said. Rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Ya." Was all he said. I had heard the Travis and Connor were the Leaders of the Hermes cabin. But I had also heard it was mostly Travis that was running the show.

"Do you miss him?" I asked.

"Sometimes, but then I remember what he did and I don't know, I have to tell myself the he's not my friend but my foe." He said.

"Right." I said but when I looked up and saw that we had made it to the beach.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"Ya, it is." He said. "I used to come here when I was a little kid. I would run around and act like I was the King of this Camp. I would just run through the water yelling at people to do stuff." He laughed.

I laughed too then grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to the sand. "Come on your highness hurry up." I smiled. He laughed and sat down next to the water. I sat down next to him and closed my eyes. This seems a little cliche if you ask me. Two people sitting in the sand in the middle of the night. Looking at the Ocean. But it was nice. And I was getting tired.

After awhile of that Travis asked. "What is one of us... Doesn't come back?"

"Don't say that." I said. Trying to stay awake. "Will make it. Will get...g-get it." I mumbled. Then I'm pretty sure I either fell asleep or was abducted by aliens... I'll go with the first one.

* * *

"Katie wake up it's time for your quest!" I heard my little sister yell.

"What?" I asked. When I looked around I saw that I wasn't on the beach anymore... I was in my bed... in my cabin. How did I get here? Did last night really happen? When I looked around I saw that it was 6:47 A.M.! Crud! I have to be at Half-Blood Hill at 7:00!

I shot out of bed and got ready. I grabbed my stuff and ran to Half-Blood Hill.

When I got there I saw Travis and Chiron standing near Thalia's tree.

"Good your here. This is for both of you." He said handing me and Travis both some mortal money and some Demi-god money. "Be careful and I-M camp every chance you get." He smiled.

"Thank you Chiron!" I said giving him a hug.

"Thanks Chiron." Travis said.

"Chiron how do we get there?" I asked, suddenly.

"Well... you will take a plane to the first destination, then you will take a boat to the island he has his camp at, but you will have to walk for about a day and night to get where you want to go. Just follow this map." He said. Handing me a map of everywhere we have to go.

"But where will we get the plane?" Travis asked.

"It's a privet Jet that a child of Aphrodite owns. Her father is a billionaire so he let her borrow it." Chiron explained.

"Ya, her name is Calla right? I think I dated her for about a week." Travis said, then I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow! Katie what was the fo-"

"Thank you Chiron." I smiled. Like nothing ever happened.

He looked at Travis for another moment then went back to explaining. "You can wait for the Jet here and it will land over there. Don't worry about blowing your cover she's a daughter of Hermes."

"Chiron! Some kids are painting each other in Arts and Crafts!" A kid a little younger then me came up and yelled.

"I'll be right there. Good luck children. Sorry I can't wait here with you. Take care of each other. Look after each other. You are nothing with out the person standing next to you." He said, Nodding to both of us and galloping away.

We just sat down at the top of Half-Blood Hill and looked at the rising Sun.

I thought about what Chiron had said: You are nothing with out the person standing next to you. What happens if one of us does not make it back to Camp. I had scolded Travis when he said this last night. If last night was real.

When I looked at Travis I saw that he was staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"N-Nothing." He said, looking away.

"I bet your really disappointed that our pilot is a daughter of Hermes." I said trying to lighten the mood. And get some of the tention out of the air.

"And why would that be?" He asked.

"Two reasons. First, because you have to see a Hermes kid that has a successful carrier while you will _never _have one. And Two, that you'll be on a plane for two hours and have no one to flirt with because she's your sister." I said.

"On no way, I still have you to flirt with, Garden Girl." He said. Bumping my shoulder.

"Garden Girl?" I asked.

"Yes, Garden Girl. I think it fits you well." He said with a smirk.

"Oh no way! No Nicknames! Just Katie." I yelled.

"Nope sorry it's stuck." He laughed.

"I hate you." I said. "What did you do hit your head at birth?"

"Hey how did yo-" He got cut off by the sound of a jet landing. When I looked up I saw the Jet trying to land. Then it was on the ground.

"Ok, How did it just? Then it? It was in the air. Then... on... ground?" I stood up and looked at it with confusion. Man I need sleep.

Travis came up behind me and whispered in my ear, "Hermes kids have to power to stop time, Remember?" I shivered. Why did I shiver? Cold, it just cold outside. That's it... cold. NOT Travis... Cold. Ugh this is going to be a long quest.

When I got a closer look at the Jet I saw that it was white with some black strikes on the side and a long "Nose" in the front. **A/N: A picture of the Jet on my Profile!**

"Hello, My name is Taylor. I will be flying you today." She smiled. "And you are?"

"Well, I'm Travis and this here is Garden Girl." Travis said.

"He _meant _to say, Katie." I said.

"Ok, Travis and _Katie. _Right this way. And don't worry Chiron already told me about your quest. As you might know, I'm a daughter of Hermes." Taylor said.

"And I can tell by the Nickname that you're a Daughter of Demeter. And how you are looking around this plane to see any valuables I'd Say that your _also_a child of Hermes. And you can stop trying all the valuables are locked up." She smiled.

I laughed at this and Travis just looked down.

"Good. I'll be up front if you need anything. You guys can just sit here and over there is the T.V. so you can watch a Movie if you want. Just yell if you need anything." She said walking up front and starting the jet.

Did I mention that I'm deathly afraid of heights? No? Well I'm really _really _afraid of heights.

"Travis this plane won't go_ too_ high, right?" I asked. Sitting next to him.

"Why? Is Gardner Girl... Afraid of Heights?" He mocked.

"N-No... No!" I yelled. Standing up, then falling down again.

"Ya, right. But don't worry Gardner Girl, I can protect and hold you." He smirked.

"No way! I would rather puke. Which I probably would if you actually _did_ do that." I said, trying to focus on anything other than that I'm floating up in mid-air.

"Come on Katie. Give me your hands." He said. I just looked at him with a strangelook on my face. So he took my hands for me, and intertwined our fingers.

"Just focus on my voice nothing but me." He said.

"Oh No! I know where this is going!" I yelled.

"Come on I'm just trying to help! Gosh Katie just trying to help here!" He yelled back, but with no anger.

"Wait, you just called me Katie." I smiled.

"Is that worth a kiss?" He asked.

"Nope." I said, standing up then falling down again. And guess what I fell into Travis's arms. I still felt dizzy so I just staid there for a second feeling really sick. But just because the gods hate me right now Taylor decided to walk in just then.

"Oh I'm so sorry." She said. "But are you sure that you two aren't dating?" She smirked just like Travis does.

I lifted myself out of Travis's arms and blushed. "No, I just don't like hights."

"Um... Right." Travis said rubbing the back of his neck and standing up with me.

"I'm going to go lie down." I said, walking to the back of the Jet. **A/N: Links of the Inside of the Jet of Profile**

Travis looked at me like he truly was sorry.

I must of fallen asleep because the next thing I know Travis was shaking me awake. "Katie, Katie, Katie! Wake up! Come on Garden Girl! Fine I'll just kiss you awake." I heard him say.

I shot up and yelled. "I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"Good, now hurry up. One of the plane's engines is on fire! We have to go to the main area, and be ready to land were close enough to our boat that we can still land in the same spot but we have to be ready for a bumpy ride!" He explained.

He held out his hand and I took it. He lead me to the main area and helped me sit down. I was still a little dizzy from being so high.

"Hang on!" I heard Taylor yell from up front.

I grabbed the first thing I could grab. Which happened to be Travis. He just put his arm around me and held me.

You know when I said that I would puke if Travis held me. Well when he does hold me I felt like... Warm? I don't know but I felt good. Like I was happy but still sad. I have no clue what I'm saying but like a happy kind of sad? I'll just shut up now.

"Katie?" I heard Travis asked.

"What?" I asked.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Were here. We landed."

I took my head away from him shoulder and looked up to see Taylor looking at us.

"Are you _absolutely_ sure that you two aren't dating?" She smirked again.

Travis looked at me and laughed. "No, I'm sure Taylor. Thank you."

"Sure." She said. "But I don't know why our engine went out though.

"Well lets go check it out." Travis said.

When we went outside what I say confused me.

"A sphere?" I asked.

Travis went closer and took it out of the engine. How he did it don't ask me.

"There's a note here too." He looked down and started reading it.

"_Don't be to sure of your self_

_You'll die sometime soon_

_Don't think that I don't know who you two really are_

_Katie I love you don't you dare let me down again if you want your boyfriend to live to finish this quest."_

"What is he talking about?" I asked.

"Well someone loves you and wants to kill your boyfriend." Travis growled.

"But I don't have a boyfriend!" I yelled.

"It's talking about Travis." Taylor cut in.

"Why? How would we know that we were on a quest. And on this Jet?" I asked.

"I knew it." Travis siad. Looking strait in my eyes.

"Knew what?" I asked.

"Spies, there are Spies at Camp." He sighed.

"Who ever it is we'll find out. And we'll get to the bottom of this." I said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure that yo-" Taylor started.

"Taylor!" I yelled.

"Sorry." She said holding up her hands.

"Well we should get going. Our boat is somewhere over there." Travis pointed out.

"Right." I said.

"Thank you Taylor." Travis said.

"No Problem. But just be careful this person is watching your every move and is out to kill you." She said.

I just nodded and Travis lead me to the boat.

"Where to next?" I asked.

"Now we go on this boat for the next 4 days." He said.

"Oh Boy." I groaned.

Travis just smiled as we got onto the boat. It looked like a Yacht that we would have 200 years from now! It was silver and had an open back that could close up at night. It looked small but it was HUGE underneath. It was just like a house It had a Living Room, A Kitchen, and a Bed Room. With two beds thank the gods. But the beds were kinda close. But not too much. But this boat was_ Aamzing_! **A/N: Link to the Picture on Profile but just look at the Pictures sorry I couldn't find one with just the Pictures =(**

"Who built this?" I asked. Looking around.

"A kid at Camp named Beckendorf." Travis said then turned to me. "Ready?"

"Yep." I said. And we set off for the funnest (And most Embarrassing) part of our Quest.

* * *

**Again so sorry my "Word" broke down and is still broken so I had to re-write this right onto Fan fiction so sorry**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank You! =)**

**~Amanda**


	4. Lost my WHOLE profile

**Hey I'm working on my next chapter right now but guess what happened! Well I lost my WHOLE profile! So don't go on my profile to look for the links becuase IT'S ALL GONE! Sorrry but I'm just mad right now because I WORKED ON THAT FOR 9 MONTHS! So if by some maricale you copied my profile could you tell me! Thank you and sorry. =(**


	5. The best kisser depends on Cherries

**I WENT BACK AND GOT ALL MY LINKS BACK LIKE I HAD TO GO BACK AND FIND ALL OF THEM AGAIN BUT I GOT ALL OF MY LINKS BACK!**

* * *

"Travis do you want something to eat?" I asked the boy who was just laying on his bed doing _nothing. _Not like there was anything to do on this boat.

"Sure," He sighed, standing up. He tripped a little and landed right next to me, his lips touched mine for a second.

He looked at me wide-eyed. "Sor-Sorry," He stuttered.

"Let's just eat some dinner." I said.

Little did I know that that little "Kiss" would start the Worst (Best) night of my life.

We walked to the kitchen part of our boat and I started making the pizza. I got out some cherries and set them down on the table while the pizza was in the oven.

I sat down next to Travis on in our little booth table.

"You know they say that if you can tie the Cherry stem in your mouth your a good kisser." Travis said.

"Really? I can _so _beat you." I said.

"Your so on, Garden Girl." He laughed.

We both grabbed a Cherry stem and put them in our mouths. After a few seconds he pulled it out of his mouth, then I did.

"I win." He smiled.

"Just by like two seconds!" I said.

"That means I'm a better kisser." He smirked.

"Ya, right." I laughed.

"Katie, dear, you know you want to find out." He said, leaning towards me.

"I...I..." I closed my eyes waiting for the kiss. When I felt his breath on my face, the timer for the oven went off.

I pushed him back before he could kiss me. "I should go and well get the pizza." I whispered.

I got out of our booth table thing and got our pizza.

I cut the pizza and put them on two plates.

"Here." I said softly, setting it down in front of him.

"Do I still get my kiss?" He joked when I sat down.

I got really close to him and once our lips were about to touch I stopped. "Nope." I smiled.

"Oh your evil." He laughed.

"Yep." I said, taking a bite of my pizza.

We ate our pizza and joked around some more.

"We should probably get back to the room." Travis said, throwing his crust back on his plate.

"Nice." I mumbled, grabbing his plate and putting it in the sink.

We walked back to our room and I grabbed my pajamas. I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on full blast.

I was thinking about my mom's note and what it means.

_I feel you needed some good news so here it is. I, Demeter, am your Mother._ I did need good news at the time but what about when I was getting to Camp and almost died, I could of used some good news then too!

_I hope this makes you happy. I can tell that you will come to do great things. _I just found my Mom, I should be happy. But what "Great Things" is she talking about?

_But remember stay away from that Stoll boy he's no good. _No good as a person or no good as a Boyfriend? Saying that I did get this after he kissed me. Is she trying to get me away from him because of what he might do or because of what he's done?

Ugh, too much for my brain to take.

I got out of the shower and changed into my sleep-wear, which is a grass-green long sleeve shirt with white pajama short-shorts. **A/N: If you skipped my note at the top I LOOKED UP ALL MY LINKS AGAIN! So yes this is a link on my profile =)**

I put my hair in a high ponytail and walked out of the bathroom, once I did I heard Travis groan.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you _trying _to kill me?" He asked.

"With what?" I asked.

"Short shorts! Really Garden Girl!" He yelled.

"Ugh, get over your self and put a blind fold on." I scolded, with a joking tone in my voice.

"Ha ha." He said with sarcasm dripping in his voice. I smiled at him and my heart fluttered a little. Ugh not again. Stop it stupid heart!

"I'm gonna' go get some more food." Travis said, standing up and walking out of the room. I followed him and matched his strides. "Where do you think your going?" He asked, smirking at me.

"To get some food." I said.

"But its... 10:23." He said, how he knew that I had no idea, saying he had no watch on.

"_So?_" I asked.

"Don't girls like don't eat after like 5:30 or something?" He asked. I guess I never thought of that, I mean how I looked or watched what I ate. I mean, I'm small so I guess I never thought of it. All the children of Demeter are small, I don't know why though.

"Are you implying that I need to lose weight?" I asked, messing with his head.

"N-n-no. No! I jus-I just was wondering because like my past-girlfriends they just you know kinda didn't eat after that time so you kno-"

"Travis."

"Maybe I just kinda thought that you were like them, but your not! Yo-"

"Travis."

"I mean your alot prettier than all my girlfriends and trust me that's saying alot because almost all the girls I dated were from the Aphrodite cabin, bu-"

"Travis!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked.

"Your ranting." I smiled. "And you said that I'm prettier than the girls in the Aphrodite cabin." We heard thunder boom in the distance.

"Ya, right I'm just tired You know long day, I think I'm just going to go to bed." He said.

"No, wait." I said, putting my hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"You_ want_ me to stay?" He turned around and and raising on eyebrow at me.

"What? No! I just want to show you that I can beat you at that cherry thing." I said, looking down to hide my blush.

"Really?" He said.

"Really." I said.

"I think you just want me to be next to you." He smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Stoll."

"Just saying." He smiled at me.

We went back and forth like this until we made it to the kitchen.

"Get the cherries." I told Travis.

"Fine." He said, grabbing them out of the refrigerator and set them on the table.

We both grabbed a cherry and put them in our mouth, keeping the stem for our little _game_.

"Ready, set, go!" I yelled. We both put them in our mouths, but this time I tied mine first.

"I win." I smiled.

"But I'm still a better kisser." He said.

"Ya, right." I laughed.

"You so _so _want to find out, Katie, Dear." He said.

"And what makes you think that?" I said, looking at him.

"Just because..."He smiled, creasing my cheek. He started leaning in, hand still on my cheek. I met him half way and felt his lips on mine.

His other hand went to my back and started playing with my hair.

My hands went around his neck and twirling a curl of his hair around my finger.

Travis pulled back a little and rested his head on mine.

"I win." He smiled, before capturing my lips on his again.

* * *

**THIS DOES NOT MEAN THAT THERE TOGETHER! This is Katie and Travis were talking about here! There relationship will never be _this _simple. **

**So REVIEW!**


	6. swearing on the river styx

I lay awake in bed trying to figure out what had come over me when I kissed Travis.

It had just happened a couple hours ago and I haven't slept since. Was my Dad wrong? Did someone really _want _me?

Why I'm thinking about this at 5:46 A.M. I have no idea.

I heard Travis get out from his bed and walk up to the deck, so I slowly got out of bed and followed him.

I saw him making an Iris Message, so I hid behind something -no clue what- and listened.

_"Connor Stoll, Camp Half-Blood." _I heard him whisper.

I saw the image change into a boy that looks just like Travis, he looked like he was just woken up at 5:48 in the morning by an Iris Message, oh wait he was!

_"Hey, Travis, what's up?" _Connor asked_._

_"I need your advise." _Travis said.

_"On the quest, shouldn't you be talking to Chiron about this or... Katie." _He smirked.

_"No! It's not about the quest, it's about Katie." _Travis scolded.

_"What about her?"_

_"I kissed her."_

_"Ya, back at camp. You kissed her to get Aubrey out of your life."_

_"No, Dude, last night. I kissed Katie." _Travis sighed.

_"How? Why?"_

_"It's just I don't know, we were doing the cherry thing and then it just happened."_

_"Dude, you have a dazed look on your face! Snap out of it!" _Connor yelled._"Listen I was reading Katie's file that I stole from Chiron's office. Well... your not going to like this but her Dad, he... well he tried to kill her. He almost did it too, but Tivon-her satyr- got in there right before he could. He took Katie and ran away, it says's here that right before she left her Father disowned her and yelled that no one would ever love her or want her. She really took those words to heart and never let anyone close to her -or her heart- but Tivon, but during the quest Tivon died. S__o just be careful, dude. She's been through alot." _

Wow, those files are spot on, how they got all that I have no clue.

"_I don't know if we are "Something" or not I mean we kissed then she just left... just left." _Travis said_. _

_"Dude, she might of thought that you were using her! You already did." _

_"But I wasn't! I didn't even mean to kiss her. We were just joking around and then I was kissing her." _

_"Dude, I need sleep. Go to bed." _Connor said, pushing his hand through the Message.

After a while Travis sighed and said, "Katie, I know your back there."

How could he know that I was back here?

"You think to loud." He smirked.

"Let me guess you can read thoughts too." I got up and walked closer to him.

"I don't chose my powers, my powers do." That makes _no_sense but this is Travis here, when does he make sence.

"So all children of Hermes can read minds?" I asked.

"Nope, and nobody knows I can. But my Dad was mad that Luke left so he gave me the power to read mind's so that I could lead the Cabin better." He sighed.

"What about Connor?"

"Nope," Travis smiled. "So if you dare tell him, I would have to kill you."

"Right," I smirked.

"Do you really want to find out, Garden Girl?" He smirked.

"I could so beat your little pretty face up." I smiled sweetly.

"Really, well it's 5:54 in the morning, I say we can wake up. And no better way to start the morning but a little sword fight." He smiled.

"Your so_ on_." I said. "Loser has to make dinner and wash _all _the dirty clothes for the whole time were on this boat."

"Not enough..." Travis said, than he's face came into a evil smirk. "Loser has to also, be the slave of the winner for a whole week."

"A whole week?" I asked.

"Yep, swear on the river Styx?" He asked, holding out his hand.

Let me tell you about swearing on the river Styx -from what Tivon has told me- if you swear on the river Styx to be someones slave that mean you have to do everything their voice tells you to do. Like if they say jump, your body just jumps. You have no power over your body when their talking.

"Don't you think that's a little... _extreme__?" _I asked.

"Why is little Katie... scared?" He said, making a baby face at me.

"No! Your on!" I said, shaking his hand. Over head we heard a roll of thunder, the deal was made.

* * *

**So who wins? Travis or Katie? I'll put a poll up on my profile or you can tell me in a review. And sorry it's so short but I had to stop here, for the sake of the cliffhanger. **


	7. People who use people, who use people

**_I don't think that this turned out as good as I wanted, so please just be nice._**

_**Oh and you might get confused in this chapter but **_

_**TRAVIS AND KATIE ARE NOT DATING! (Yet) !**_

* * *

We went into the training room on the ship, we both got out our swords and started sparring.

Travis has been at camp a lot longer than me, saying I only went there for about 18 hours. So his skills were better than mine, but I stayed on my feet.

"Getting tired?" He asked, when we were circling each other, after we had been fighting for about a half hour.

"Nope." I smiled, then lunged.

We went like this for a while longer, until I had him at sword point.

He swung his sword so mine flew out of my hand.

I ducked down so Travis's sword wouldn't connect with my neck.

When I jumped back up I saw Travis right in front of me...and I mean _right _in front of me, a little to close for comfort.

"Give up yet?" He whispered.

"Never," I panted.

I round house kicked him and he fell back.

I grabbed my sword, that was just a few inches away.

In just a millisecond I had my sword pointed at Travis's neck, he was on the ground and I was on top of him, smirking.

He just smirked back and I got a confused look on my face.

Somehow he flipped us over so he was on top of me.

He grabbed my wrist and twisted it, I knew he was trying to get me to drop my sword, but I wouldn't.

He twisted my wrist harder, this time I did drop my sword. He took out his dagger that I knew he kept in his back pocket. He charmed it somehow so it would magically appear in his back pocket when he wanted it.

He held it to my neck and smiled. He came closer to me and whispered in my ear, "I win, Garden Girl."

In the distance I heard thunder boom again, the beat was done, I lost.

"I almost had you." I mumbled.

He smiled, again. He got off me and helped me up.

I would never admit this but I missed him being close to me, I mean...no! I didn't just say that! Ugh, stupid Travis- I'm so hot- Stoll. Ugh, never mind.

"This is going to be a _fun _week." He smiled at me.

"Yo-You had more training." I panted.

"Like I really paid attention during training." He laughed, when I looked at him he looked just like me; he looked like he had just got run over by a bus. Pulled by Hades himself, with a load full of bricks, and that's an understatement.

"So, I'm your slave?" I asked, hoping he would say; Oh no! This is just for fun!

But he didn't. He just smiled at me. "I'm really hungry, can you make me breakfast, Babe?" He asked.

"Fine, but if you call me babe ever again, you'll wake up with a anchor tied to your foot; drowning in freezing cold water." I said, dead serious.

"Don't complain when you make my breakfast, either." He smiled when I sighed. I couldn't go against him for a whole week, and with him like this...this is going to be a long week.

"Yes, Travis." I said, walking to the kitchen. With him behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Sausage, Bacon, and french toast." He answered, I looked at him with a _are you crazy_ look.

"And it must be good." Well those my plan to spit in it.

After I made it I set his food down in front of him. Then started up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To bed, I'm tired." I sighed.

"No, your staying here with me." He said, I was about to just walk back up the stairs, but then my body moved down and sat next to him.

"Travis, I can't do this for a week." I said.

"You made a bet." He said, stuffing bacon into his mouth.

I sighed, and looked down, then I got an idea. I got up and sat on his lap, he looked at me like I was crazy, wide-eyed, mouth a little open.

I took my hand and creased his cheek and closed his mouth for him. "Can we just forget this silly little bet and focus on_ other _things?" I asked.

I put one of my hands in his hair, playing with it.

"Please, Travis?" I asked, leaning closer so that our heads were touching.

"Ka-Katie?" He asked, stunned.

"No talking." I said, as I moved my lips to meet his. This was really un-Katie like but I _needed_ out of this bet.

Travis twisted both his hands around my waist: pulling me closer.

"Katie?" He asked, when we broke apart.

I put my hands on his shoulders and started massaging them.

"Yes?" I asked, batting my eyes lashes.

"Wh-What are you doing?" He asked, have you noticed that Travis can't make one sentence with out stuttering.

"Why dose it matter?" I asked, moving in closer to him.

He stood up quickly, pulling me with him.

He just looked at me with fire in his eyes.

"Now look who's using people." He growled.

My eyes got big, in shock seeing what I had really had just done. I was just trying to get out of this bet, I wasn't trying to use him. Not like he used me, this was different, I think.

"Travis-" I reached out to touch him but he pulled back and just shook his head.

He ran up the stares and I ran after him, once we got to the bedroom. Travis closed the door, when I opened it he looked at me with eyes filled with anger and rage.

"Stay out there, don't come in here. Not right now." When I tried to get in it was like a force field was blocking it, I couldn't get in no matter how hard I tried, stupid bet.

So I just stood there, looking at the now closed door in front of me.

This was going to be a _long _week.

* * *

**_I had this at 6,235 words but it was a horribal chapter and it was just on going._**

**_And in case you didn't see_**

**_TRAVIS AND KATIE ARE NOT DATING IN THIS CHAPTER!_**

**_Katie is just trying to get out of the bet. _******


	8. Temporary Break

**I'm so sorry, I know you all hate me.**

**But I'm going through something in my life that I need to change.**

**With things that are happening in my life right now I just need time away from everything to think. **

**I will write the chapters as much as I can and get them up when I'm done with this.**

**Please don't be mad, please.**

**I wont spend time explaining to you what is happening.**

**No, I'm not going into depression or _anything_ like that.**

**I'm not leaving fan fiction nor will I anytime soon, but this is a temporary brake. **

**I hope this will be over soon and I can get back to normal. **

**From the stress of being on 3 sports teams, both grandpa's in the hospital, my uncle just dieing.**

**It's really gotten to me, it's really hit me hard.**

**I will not forget fan fiction, but I just need to do this. **

**I'm, again, really sorry for any inconvenience.**

**Give me time and I'll be back to normal. **

**I promise.**

**With love to all,**

**Ω Mandi Ω **


	9. New name

**Important:**

Hey, sorry guys I know you guys are waiting for an update, but I'm giving you this.

Really sorry.

But I'll be changing my name to Coco Gold.

And I'll be adding on 3 new story's that my friend wanted me to do.

So change of name and 3 new storys.

So my new name will be Coco Gold.

Love,

Iggy.


End file.
